


Competing for Attention

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Past Dean x Reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Competing for Attention

You stood in your hotel room, mouth open in shock as you looked around. “I’ve never stayed somewhere this nice in my entire life.”

Crowley smirked proudly. “What a shame. You deserve to be spoiled.” He told you. “Enjoy a nice bath while I gather your things for this evening. I shall leave them on your bed.”

“Thank you.” You looked at him. “For everything.” You kissed his cheek.

He smiled, nodding. “Least I can do.” He stepped back, then was gone. 

Letting out a breath, you moved to the nearby chair and dropped your bag on it. Finally, the tears came again, and you were sobbing. You had never fully given your heart to someone until you had met Dean, and now? It was in pieces. You doubted that you’d ever trust someone again. 

What was worse was that if Dean had told you since the start, you wouldn’t have left. Yeah, it would have been different, of course hard, but you didn’t hate the little girl with green eyes at all. Did he not trust you? Was there never a future for the both of you? You felt your knees buckle at the thought that the months you spent with him were a lie. It was nearing a year for the both of you, but not of that mattered anymore. Dropping to the floor, you hung your head.

Slowly, your knees were brought to your chest and you just shut your eyes tightly in an effort to stop the tears. You had never hurt this bad, emotionally, before. The thought that at least Crowley had come to your rescue had you wiping at your face. “Cas?” You breathed.

“Y/N.” His voice came, but you couldn’t see him. 

You looked around, confused. “Do you hate me for leaving?”

“Of course not. Only sad I couldn’t take you away first.” He sensed your confusion. “Crowley has wards on the doors of where you are.” He explained. 

“Oh, I didn’t know that!” You blushed lightly. “I’m sorry.”

“No apologies. I’m glad he has them. It’s for your protection.” He replied simply. “I shall keep in touch, I promise.”

You smiled. “Thank you, Cas. You’ve really been an amazing friend.” You told him, grateful for him.

“You as well.” He said softly, and weirdly you could imagine his smile. It was comforting.

After your conversation, you finally made your way to start a bath. You didn’t realize how much you needed it until you had settled into the warm water, covered in bubbles. Your knots in your neck and back immediately welcomed the sensation, making you close your eyes. Letting out a sigh, you began to think of where you would apartment hunt. Probably somewhere in a small town with good internet access. And apparently, you’d need warding, as well. You’d read on it, and knew most of them. But also knew you couldn’t do them yourself. You’d likely ask Crowley, and Cas, for help.

You didn’t get out of the water until your skin was near wrinkling, sighing in content with how it helped. Grabbing the plush robe, you slipped it on after you’d patted yourself dry. When you walked out and saw the clothes left on your bed, you widened your eyes. It was a dress in a lovely shade of Y/F/C, and caught the light just right. “Wow.” You breathed, slowly letting your robe fall. 

* * *

Crowley tapped his knuckles on your hotel door just before seven, eager to see you in your dress. He had hoped you’d like it, and held one rose in his hand. When you answered, he let out a breath. “Bloody hell, Squirrel is a bloody idiot.” His eyes raked over you, licking his lips. 

“Um, thank you?” You asked shyly. “It’s a good fit.” You looked down at yourself. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“You’re stunning.” He held out the rose to you. “And in for one hell of a dinner.” He told you, making you chuckle at the pun. “Shall we?” He held out his arm. “I shall have you back to your room no later than ten, pet.”

“It’s fine.” You giggled, looping your arm through his. “I’m excited.” You admitted. 

“Me, too.” Crowley grinned. He took you the long way down the block to a fancy restaurant. He saw your eyes go wide and chuckled lightly. “I go up and beyond, I know.” He said simply. “Let us dine, love.”

You nodded, actually looking forward to the night. And he certainly didn’t hold back. As you walked in, you saw there was even a dancefloor. “Where are we?” You breathed in awe. 

“Beverly Hills, love.” He told you.

“Christ, Crowley.” You blushed. “This is amazing.” You breathed. Never in your life had you been treated like this. While you’d never needed it, it was certainly appreciated. Despite Crowley being who he was, his eyes never wandered anywhere beyond you. 

* * *

Lying in his motel room that night, Dean had already finished off the bottle of whiskey he had stopped and bought at the liquor store. He stared at the ceiling, the now moving ceiling and wondered how he could be so stupid. “Dean.” Came Cas’s deep voice. 

“Great, now I’m hearing things.” He muttered.

“Yes. You are hearing me speak to you.” Cas deadpanned. “And I am not happy.”

“A lecture from an angel. Greeeeat.” He moaned. “Just what I need! At least I’m not sober for this…”

“My disappointment is so heavy for you right now.” Cas sighed. “I trusted you.” He shook his head. “I would have thought that you would have been better than this.”

“You and everyone else, Cas.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, tell me how much you hate me.”

“I don’t use that emotion. Too harsh.” Cas said simply. “But I am questioning our friendship.”

That made Dean sit up, a choice that made him feel like hurling. “What?!”

“It is truly unfair of you how you chose to break her heart. She is in such a tender and important position in her life, and stress is going to make it difficult.” Cas nearly hissed. 

Dean blinked. “Because of her birthday?” He asked.

“She is carrying your child. Poor child at that.” Cas said sarcastically. “And no, she does not know.” 

If you were to ask Dean how he managed to fall off the bed, he wouldn't be able to tell you. However, he could tell you all the emotions running through him. “What?!” He has never sobered up this fast. 

“Yes.” Cas sighed. “I found out the day you left on your most recent journey.” He explained. “I had planned to tell you both when you returned.”

Dean opened his mouth, then just had time to grab the bag that the alcohol came in, retching into it. Two kids. He was going to have two kids. Would you want it? Put the kid up for adoption? His mind was flooded with thoughts, blinking when he felt Cas’ fingers on his head. 

“So you can think properly.” Cas muttered, taking all nausea from him. “You're sober now.”

“I gotta call her.” He scrambled around for his phone. “Where is she?!” 

“With Crowley.” He informed him. “Still.”

“Gross.” Dean mumbled as he dialed out your number. 

* * *

You heard your phone, and took it out long enough to put it on silent. Tossing it back into your clutch, you easily fell back into the conversation with the King. You had nothing to say to Dean at moment.

Crowley smiled at you as you mulled over what to get for dessert. He rolled his eyes when he felt his own phone go off. “Now he’s desperate.” He muttered, picking up his phone. “Get the message, you lying creton!”

“Crowley!” Dean’s voice came through. “Please. She’s...she’s uh…” He panted. “Please, man. I need to tell her something!” 

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, now you want to be Mr. Honesty?” He asked sarcastically.

“She’s pregnant! She doesn’t know!” Dean breathed, hating that he had to tell him. “I want to tell her!” 

“Dove, put that wine down?” He said gently to you, making you furrow your brows. “Now, Squirrel, why should I believe you?”

“Cas just told me.” Dean said simply. “He wanted to tell us together. Gave me shit for putting more stress on her in a ‘tender state’.” 

“That I can believe.” He sighed. “I shall tell her after we finish our lovely meal.”

“Dude, I  _ need  _ to tell her. It’s my kid!” Dean’s voice broke. “Please. Let me tell her!” He never thought he would be pleading with the king of hell. “Just bring her here long enough for me to.do that much.”

“Mm...I don’t think that’s a good idea. Sounds like a flawed plan.” Crowley mused. 

Dean was crying. “I'll owe you.”

“Owe me?” He hummed. “One Dean Winchester favor?” Now that could come in handy. “Twenty minutes and we'll be there.” He hung up, smiling at you. “Did we decide on the chocolate cake?” 

“We're going to see him?!” You asked, hurt filling your eyes. 

Crowley kept his face straight. “Yes, for a minute. It’s important. Trust me.” He nodded. “And believe me, when I cash in this favor he now owes me, it'll be bloody good.”

You shook your head. “Can we end this now, then?” You felt used, and sick.

“Love, I wouldn’t have done this if it wasn’t something you needed to know. It’s not my secret to tell.” Crowley shrugged. 

You felt your eyes watering. “I hope to hell he doesn't plan on telling me he got  _ her _ pregnant again.” You spat. “Oh, God. That’s it.” You breathed. “He said he didn't want kids in this life, what if he meant the life with  _ me _ ?! But he already  _ has one with her _ !” You shook your head. 

Crowley wasn’t good with panicking women, and snapped the two of you out of there without another word. You looked around and saw Dean, causing you to inhale sharply. He looked you over, in awe.

“Sweetheart.” He stood and reached out for you, then thought better of it. “Cas...Cas told me something just now.” 

“Good for Cas.” You swallowed, taking a step away from him. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.”

Dean wiped at his eyes, shaking his head. “Princess. You’re expecting.” 

You crossed your arms over your chest. “Don’t you dare call me that.” You seethed. “And yeah, I’m expecting Crowley to get me out of here. Go back to playing house.”

Dean’s chest ached so bad, he was sure something was going wrong. “You’re pregnant.” He said simply. 

“Nope.” You refused to believe that. “No way in hell.” You shook your head. “I’m not  _ pregnant _ .”

“It’s true.” Cas appeared next to Crowley. “I had planned to tell you both when he returned from his trip. I am sorry.” He told you softly. “I wish I didn’t have to tell you.”

You panicked and you shook your head continuously. “No. I can’t be. I  _ can’t  _ carry your kid.” You stared at Dean. “I just can’t!” You panicked. “I was  _ safe _ !” You shrieked. Dean’s heart broke as he watched you break down.

“We’re done here.” Crowley stated. He snapped you back to your room, where you instantly fell to the floor. “I’m sorry, dove.” He whispered. 

You were sobbing. “Why me?!” Your body shook. “After everything and I’m attached to him now, forever.” Your hand went to your stomach. 

Crowley crouched near you. “You have options, pet.” He reminded you. “You don't have to be ‘attached’ to him forever.” 

“He already has a kid. One he obviously cares more for. I won’t let them compete for his attention.” You sniffed. “That wouldn't be fair.”

Crowley nodded and rubbed your back. “You have time.” He said gently. “And it is your choice on how you deal with this matter.”

You buried your face into his chest, unable to stop crying. He simply wrapped his arms around you.

* * *

“I’m glad she knows.” Cas said to Dean.

Dean sat on the side of his bed. “She’s not going to keep it.” He said, looking down at his hands. “You saw her, heard her…” He shook his head. “She’s never going to let me see the baby.  _ If  _ she keeps it.” He felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

Cas sensed it as well, but chose to just stand by. He would intervene if Dean asked, but it sounded like Dean was working through this on his own.

“What am I gonna do?” He wiped at his face. 


End file.
